


Letting You Know I Hate Your Soul

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A night with the Schlaflys.
Relationships: Fred Schlafly/Phyllis Schlafly
Kudos: 2





	Letting You Know I Hate Your Soul

“Turn it off, I don’t want to see his face anymore,”  
Phyllis peered up from her knitting as her husband Fred leaned over and switched off the television set on an interview of Reagan speaking above a mic with flashing cameras going off. A black, solid screen was reflecting her self on the loveseat.

“Have we cut ourselves off from the world news now?” Fred questioned her.

“Reagan, yes,” Phyllis said, deliberately. She had missed a loop in her yarn and cursed quietly in her head.

Fred snorted and began to leave the den in his pair of argyle socks. Phyllis shook out her head and continued concentrating on the winter mitten she would be giving later as a Christmas present. Maybe Anne would like it and wear it to school. Show it off to all her friends. 

The mantelpiece clock chimed a new hour. Phyllis now laid her handiwork aside to call it a night. She switched off the lights to make her way upstairs. 

“What’s done is done,” Fred spoken up with his back facing her side of the bed. “There’s no point dwelling on it. Move on. Man up.”

Phyllis heard those last words piercing through the air. She stared up with her hands folded on top. She knew Fred was right. He was always right. Especially with these sort of things. 

“Yes,” she agreed. “Absolutely. Of course.”


End file.
